


Cursed

by killing_kurare



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Curses, Desperation, F/F, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Other, Sexual Frustration, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shouln't mess with the Queen of Voodoo. Fiona has to learn the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

  
**Warning** : non-con (kinda)  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- voodoo  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- lust

 

Fiona keeps on ramming two fingers into her cunt. Soft moaning fills the air, but also whimpers and cries.Her face is wet with tears and her voice hoarse. She has lost track of time, doesn’t know how long she’s already been in her room trying to satisfy herself. But no matter what she’s doing, the excitement won’t stop. She’s as horny as she has never been her whole life, her cunt burning hot, itching, making Fiona almost lose her mind.  
When will it stop? What is this? By now she can’t concentrate on a single spell anymore, but nothing she tried so far would help.  
New tears spill over as a knock at her door can be heard. “Fiona? Are you alright?”  
“Go away!” she screams at the top of her lungs. She’d rather die than be seen in such a shaming state …

~~

Marie Laveau laughs hysterically. She eyes the little voodoo doll that has blonde locks attached to its head and glistening moisture between its legs. She would teach that little bitch to mess with her … Marie would have no mercy, wouldn’t stop until that so-called ‘supreme’ had lost her mind.  
Still snickering she dips one finger into her sex, gathers some of her own juice and smears it across the doll, chanting some more to make her voodoo more intense.


End file.
